Volta às aulas
by kagome higurashi T.T
Summary: mais um ano no colegio....nada muda...mas entra um aluno novo....o mais bonito de todo o colégio....leiam e descubram
1. Chapter 1 o primeiro dia

**Volta às aulas**

Oi! Sou nova e esta é a primeira fic que escrevo! Espero q gostem...

**Cap.1**

**Esta é Kagome Higurash.**

**Ela tem 15 anos.**

**Mora em Tókio, no Japão.**

**É a garota mais bonita da escola dela.**

**Cabelos negros e longos.**

**Olhos castanhos.**

**Além de bonita e rica Kagome é inteligente.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Trim trim trim trim**

**O sinal tocou**

**Kagome entrou na sala de aula.**

**Suas férias tinham sido ótimas.**

**- Bom dia classe! Hoje temos um novo aluno!**

**O nome dele é Inu-Yasha Takido!**

**Inu-Yasha entra na sala**

**Era o hanyou mais lindo que Kagome já vira!**

**Tinha longos cabelos prateados.**

**Olhos dourados.**

**Lindas orelinhas de cachorro.**

**- Desculpe o atraso, mas é que meu irmão está no hospital e eu fui visitar! Gritou Kouga entrando na sala de aula e se sentando atrás de Inu-yasha.**

**- Oi! Você é novo aqui! Sou Kouga Higurash, marido da Kagome! Qual seu nome?**

**- Sou Inu-Yasha Takido! Você é muito novo pra se casar, não?**

**- Não estamos casados! Nós nem namoramos! Kouga para de inventa!**

**- Você deve ser a Kagome!**

**- Isso mesmo! Prazer!**

**- Todo meu!**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Cheguei em casa depois de um péssimo dia na escola!**

**Inu-yasha era lindo...**

"**Não quero magoar Kouga, Kouga sempre gostou de mim, me apoiou, acho que ele não sabe que não gosto dele como ele gosta de mim!".**

**Fui até a cozinha, peguei alguma coisa para comer.**

**Fui para meu quarto, deitei na cama e dormi.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Não consegui parar de pensar nela.**

**Kagome... Nome muito bonito combina com ela.**

**Ela é tão linda, doce, gentil... Seu rosto se parece com o de Kikiou!**

**Kikiou era sua ex-namorada!**

**Tinha terminado com ela porque havia mudado para Tókio!**

**Ele e Kikiou moravam nos Estados Unidos.**

**Não gostou da despedida deles... Foi muito triste ter que partir... Ficar longe da Kikiou... Da sua Kikiou!**

**-o-o- Flash-Back –o-o-**

**Toc toc toc**

**- Kikiou? Preciso falar com você!**

**- Ah é você Inu-yasha! Já vou!**

**Kikiou abre a porta, estava com uma saia jeans e um top vermelho.Estava linda, maravilhosa, irresistível.Inu estava com a cabeça baixa, parecia estar triste.**

**- O que foi inu? Parece triste...**

**- Kikiou... Precisamos terminar! Uma lagrima caiu de seu rosto.**

**- NÃO! O que foi que aconteceu? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada. Por favor, me perdoa! Kikiou estava chorando! Não queria que fosso terminar desse jeito.**

**- Não Kikiou, meu amor você não fez nada! É que vou mudar para os Estados Unidos! Não vamos nos ver mais! Ele entregou as flores que estava segurando!**

**- NNNNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Kikiou gritou.Estava chorando mais que nunca.**

**- Kikiou! Quero que sempre se lembre que eu te amo, e que sempre vou te amar! Não vou amar outra garota nunca!**

**Dizendo isso fui embora! Peguei o avião e vim para Tókio.**

**-o-o- Fim do Flash-Back –o-o-**

**Agora estava sentindo a mesma coisa por Kagome... Será que estava apaixonado por ela? Não sabia ao certo mais tinha que descobrir! Aquele maldito do Kouga... Será que ela gosta dele?**

**-o-o- Fim do Cap.1 -o-o-**

**Espero que tenham gostado**

**Beijinhos Lika!**


	2. Chapter 2 A carta

**A carta**

Espero q gostem

Como já falei é a primeira fic que escrevo

**Cap.2**

**Kagome finalmente acorda!**

**Olha no relógio!**

**Ainda eram 4 da tarde!**

**- 4 da tarde! Dormi demais!**

**Abri a mochila.**

**Olho na agenda.**

**- Ufa! Não tem dever.**

**No mesmo instante me lembrei de Inu-yasha.**

**Não sabia porque não parava de pensar nele.**

**De repente me lembrei de alguém que não me lembrava há muito tempo.**

**Kikiou! Uma velha amiga que se mudara para os Estados unidos.**

**Ela era muito parecida comigo!**

**Seus cabelos eram mais longos.**

**Sua expressão mais séria.**

**Tirando alguns detalhes éramos um clone.**

**Resolvi então escrever uma carta pra ela contando tudo o que está acontecendo, contar sobre Inu-yasha, que eu não paro de pensar nele...**

**Será que ela vai saber o que estou sentindo?**

**Não custa tentar.**

_Oi Kikiou!_

_Hoje me lembrei de você não sei exatamente o porque._

_Sei que não nos falamos faz MUITO tempo mais estou com MUITA saudade!_

_Queria te perguntar uma coisa!_

_Ontem entrou um garoto MUITO lindo na minha escola!_

_O nome dele é Inu-yasha Takido!_

_Não sei porque mais não consigo parar de pensar nele!_

_Ele é um hanyou mais lindo que eu já vi!_

_Cabelos prateados._

_Lindos olhos dourados..._

_Será que estou gostando dele?_

_Coitado do Kouga!_

_Ele sempre gostou tanto de mim e eu nunca dei bola pra ele!_

_Espero que esteja gostando dos Estados unidos._

_Quem sabe um dia a gente se encontra novamente?_

_Revemos os velhos tempos._

_Pomos o papo em dia.._

_Beijinhos Kagome!_

**Fui para o correio.**

**A carta chegaria amanha!**

**Espero que a Kikiou me responda.**

**Voltei para casa.**

**Queria tomar sorvete.**

**Lembrei que tinha uma sorveteria do lado da minha casa.**

**Liguei para Sango, a minha melhor amiga, que morava perto da minha casa, e a chamei para ir tomar sorvete comigo.**

**Ela aceitou o convite.**

**Depois de um tempo ela chegou na minha casa.**

**- Mãe! To indo aqui do lado tomar sorvete. Daqui a pouco eu volto.**

**- Tudo bem Kagome! Toma cuidado e vê se não demora muito.**

**- Pode deixa mãe, a Sango ta vindo comigo!**

**Chegando lá vi dois rostos familiares.**

**Não acreditei.**

**Eram Inu-yasha que estava MUITO lindo de preto e vermelho.**

**E Miroku, o namorado da Sango, que parecia estar bastante amigo do hanyou.**

**- Oi amor! Sango gritou.**

**Quase morri de vergonha.**

**Inu-yasha e Miroku olharam.**

**Até que viram Sango.**

**- Oi querida! Oi Kagome.**

**- Oi Miroku! Oi Inu-yasha.**

**- Am? Ah! Oi Kagome.**

**- Podem se sentar aqui garotas. Miroku falou.**

**- Tudo bem! Eu só vou pegar meu sorvete! Quer vim Sango?**

**- Lógico! Afinal viemos aqui pra tomar sorvete né?**

**- Também vamos! Ainda não pegamos nosso sorvete.**

**Sango, como sempre fazia, pegou um monte de sorvete, uma bola de sabor diferente da outra. Miroku pegou sorvete de chocolate. Inu-yasha pegou de morango. E eu peguei de doce de leite. Sango encheu o dela de granulado, balas, cobertura e biscoitos. Miroku pegou granulado e cobertura de chocolate. Inu-yasha não pegou nada além do sorvete. E eu pus cobertura de marshmellow e granulado.**

**Enquanto comíamos o sorvete conversávamos:**

**- Inu-yasha, você está gostando do colégio? Perguntou Sango.**

**- Estou sim! A sala tem muitas pessoas legais, o lugar é grande e os professores não dão muito dever. Respondeu ele num tom triste. Parecia que algo estava o chateando muito.**

**- Tem alguma coisa errada? Não parece muito feliz! Comentei.**

**- Não é nada! Disse ele.**

**- É que ele terminou com a namorada. Traduziu Miroku.**

**- Sinto muito Inu-yasha.**

**- Não é nada! É que eu morava nos Estados unidos e a gente teve que termina mesmo. Acho que ela era daqui mais não tenho certeza. Ela se parece muito com você Kagome.**

**- Não pode ser. Eu não devia ter mandado aquela carta. Droga o que eu vou fazer! MERDA!**

**- Que foi Kagome algo errado!**

**- Não é nada Inu-yasha, eu só não devia ter mandado uma carta para a Kikiou.**

**- Você conhece a Kikiou?**

**- Conheço! Ela era a minha melhor amiga antes de mudar para os Estados unidos. Mas isso já tem muito tempo! Foi a uns cinco anos atas!**

**Não falamos mais nada sobre a Kikiou. Terminamos o sorvete e me despedi.**

**- Sango! Temos que ir! Minha mãe deve ta preocupada! Ficamos tanto tempo!**

**- Que isso Kagome! A gente só ta aqui a um tempinho.**

**- Não é não! Você nem viu o tempo passar.**

**- Tchau amor! Thau Inu!**

**- Tchau querida! Tchau Kagome. **

**- Tchau Sango!**

**- Tchau Miroku! Tchau Inu!**

**- Tchau Kagome!**

**Voltamos para minha casa.**

**- Kagome, Sango porque demoraram tanto?**

**- Encontramos uns colegas nossos. Nem vimos o tempo passar. Respondi.**

**- Kagome, tenho que voltar pra minha casa. Tchau!**

**- Tchau Sango.**

**Sango voltou para sua casa. Fui para meu quarto. Não estava acreditando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Eu conversei com o Inu. Com o meu Inu. Na verdade ele é da Kikiou. Mas eu queria que fosse meu. Droga! Porque a Kikiou sempre tem as coisas que eu quero? Porque eu tenho que querer o Inu? Ele já tem dona! Ei! No que eu estou pensando? Ele é livre pode fazer o que quiser! Ele não é meu nem da Kikiou. Ele não tem dona, e nem uma companheira. Mas ele pode escolher quem ele quiser para acompanhar ele. Tomara que ele me escolha!**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Voltei para a minha casa. Kagome, Sango e Miroku já tinham ido embora. Eu moro sozinho mais estou pensando de chamar Miroku para morar comigo. Essa casa ta ficando grande demais para mim. Fui para a sala. A Kagome conhece a Kikiou! Eu gosto da Kikiou. Não, eu não gosto da Kikiou. Hoje eu percebi isso. Eu gosto da Kagome. Ela é tão bonita. Ela é gentil e doce. Mas acho que ela nunca olharia pra mim. Eu sou uma aberração. Um hanyou. Nem humano, nem yokai. Ela nunca vai olha pra mim.**

**-o-o- Fim do Cap.2 –o-o-**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo**

**Eu pessoalmente to gostando da fic.**

**Hehehehe**

**Beijinhos lika12!**


	3. Chapter 3 A resposta

**A resposta**

Eu to gostando muito da minha fic.

Espero q vocês também.

Desculpem a pouca demora para postar esse capitulo.

**Cap.3**

**Kikiou acabara de receber a carta de Kagome.**

**Não estava acreditando que ela conhecera o Inu.**

**Queria tanto ser a Kagome naquele momento...**

**Resolveu então mandar uma carta para Kagome que ficaria triste se não recebesse uma resposta.**

Oi Kagome!

Faz muito tempo mesmo não é?

O Inu-yasha era o meu namorado.

Terminamos porque ele foi aí para o Japão.

Meu curso finalmente acabou e daqui a pouco vou voltar para Tóquio.

Sei o que sente por ele.

Chama-se amor.

É muito gostoso e dês confortante ao mesmo tempo.

Também estou morrendo de saudades.

Abraços Kikiou!

**A carta não estava muito grande...**

**Não tinha que estar.**

**Queria muito voltar para o Japão.**

**Estava com muitas saudades!**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**- Kagome quem são esses garotos que vocês encontraram ontem? Perguntou a mãe de Kagome.**

**- O Miroku, namorado da Sango, acho que você conhece, e o Inu-yasha, um aluno novo.**

**- São seus amigos filha?**

**- Mais ou menos, o Miroku é, mas o Inu-yasha... Não o conheço muito bem.**

**- E como vai o Kouga?**

**- Normal! Ainda não desistiu de mim.**

**- Ele é um rapaz tão simpático. Você devia namorar ele.**

**- Mãe já te disse que pra mim o Kouga é só um amigo.**

**Eu já estava bastante irritada. Não gostava que minha mãe ficasse no meu pé falando para eu namorar o Kouga. Fui para o meu quarto, fiquei um tempão dançando e ouvindo musica. Estava ficando tarde. Estava cansada de tanto dançar e cantar. Tinha aula no outro dia, e era bem cedo. Resolvi que ia dormir. Tive um, sono profundo e acordei apenas de manha.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Inu-yasha acordara cedo.**

**Resolveu tomar banho para depois ir para a escola.**

**Chegando lá sentei na ultima carteira da segunda fila, Miroku se sentou do meu lado, sango na frente de Miroku, e Kagome na minha frente. Ela estava linda! Mais do que o normal! Estava com uma mini-saia jeans e uma blusinha vermelha larga. Suas pernas estavam à mostra. Mais QUE pernas.**

**- Bom dia Kagome!**

**- Bom dia Inu!**

**Inu? Desde quando ela me chama assim? Até que eu gostei.**

**- Quem deixou você colocar esse apelido em mim ein?**

**- Desculpe! Não pensei que você não ia gostar.**

**- Não é nada. Nem precisa se desculpar até que eu gostei do apelido.**

**- Bom dia Sango! Bom dia Miroku!**

**- Bom dia Kagome! Falaram os dois juntos.**

**- Nem acredito que está chegando o meu aniversário! Estou tão feliz!**

**- Que dia que é Kagome?**

**- 22**

**- Igual ao da Kikiou!**

**- Eu sei! Nós duas nascemos no mesmo hospital, no mesmo dia, na mesma hora e somos muito parecidas. Estranho não é?**

**- Bastante, até parece que vocês são gêmeas!**

**- Não exagera! Nossa personalidade é totalmente diferente.**

**O tempo passou rápido. Depois de pouco tempo a aula acabou. Todos voltamos para casa.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Cheguei em casa. Que bom que o Inu gostou do apelido. Como ele é lindo. Daqui a uma semana é o meu aniversário. Vou dar uma super festa. Vou chamar a sala toda! Vai ser ótimo. Fiz meu dever, jantei, tomei um ótimo banho-de-banheira e fui dormir.**

**-o-o- Fim do Cap.3 –o-o-**

Desculpem a pequena demora mais estava sem idéia para esse capitulo.

É isso aí!

Beijinhos Lika12!


	4. Chapter 4 A volta

**A volta**

Desculpem a demora (que foi maior que a anterior)

Mas eu tava meio sem tempo...

Eu fui pra bienal de artes do meu colégio e tal...

Mas agora eu to de volta!

É isso aí.

**-o-o- Cap.4 –o-o-**

**Uma semana se passou e finalmente Kikiou chegaria.**

**Eu e o Inu fomos falar com o Sesshomaru, o diretor da escola, e também, o irmão do Inu!**

**Chegando lá Kikiou já nos esperava na porta.**

**- Kagome! Quanto tempo! Gritou indo na minha direção e me abraçando.**

**- Kikiou! Quanto tempo mesmo! Eu disse retribuindo ao abraço.**

**- Inu! Meu amor. Que bom que nos encontramos novamente.**

**Ele a abraçou e deu um beijo cheio de desejo, luxuria, mas sem nem um pouco de amor.**

**- Kikiou! Adivinha? Semana que vem vou fazer uma festa de niver pra nos duas ok?**

**- Que ótimo Kagome! Mal posso esperar...**

**- Já distribui os convites! Convidei nossos antigos amigos. E uns novos também.**

**- Que ótimo! Mal posso esperar para rever a galera! Inu, você vai?**

**- Mais é claro amor. (Não perderia a festa do meu amor e da minha namorada). Como poderia perder?**

**- É! Só tem um probleminha! **

**- Que foi Kagome? Falaram os dois juntos.**

**- Eu chamei o seu irmão Inu.**

**- O QUE? VOCÊ CHAMOU O SESSHOMARU? COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS KAGOME?**

**- Gomen Inu! Mais minha mãe mando.**

**- Nhá!**

**Voltamos para sala, mas dessa vez acompanhada de Kikiou. Batemos na porta: toc, toc, toc. O professor abre.**

**- Você deve ser a aluna nova! Venha comigo. E vocês dois voltem a seus lugares.**

**- Hai. Falei e voltei para o meu lugar.**

**Inu-yasha me acompanhou. Sentamos. O professor apresentou Kikiou para a classe e ela se sentou perto da gente.**

**- Oi Kagome, minha mulher! Falou o Kouga. Oi Kikiou, lembra de mim? O Kouga?**

**- Oi Kouga! Kagome. Vocês estão namorando?**

**- NÃO Kikiou, mas o Kouga insiste em me chamar de "minha mulher!".**

**Inu-yasha estava morrendo de ciúmes, a Kagome é minha e não desse lobo fedido.**

**Kikiou pensava: o Inu é todo MEU e não da Kagome!**

**Kouga tinha certeza de que eu era dele.**

**E eu tinha certeza de que o Inu, infelizmente, era da Kikiou.**

**Apenas o Inu estava certo, eu era dele, todinha dele.**

**- Ei! Que tal a gente ir ao clube esse final de semana?**

**- Ótima idéia Kagome! Falou Sango.**

**- Nos encontramos na porta do colégio às 2 horas, ok? Falou Miroku.**

**- Ok! Responderam o resto, (Kikiou, Inu, Kouga, Sango e eu!)!**

**A aula havia acabado. Já era quinta-feira, mal podia esperar para o final de semana, iria finalmente estrear meu biquíni novo! Ele era PERFEITO! Era rosa, (minha cor preferida) mostra bem definido o meu corpo, que era de dar inveja, tinha uma estrela prata no seio direito, eu tinha ganhado recentemente, e não tive a chance de usar. Chegando em casa, fiz meu dever e fiz um lanche (bolo de chocolate, sorvete de flocos e um chocolate quente).**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**A sexta-feira passou muito rápida!**

**Mal podia esperar pra vê a galera toda de biquíni!**

**Olhei no relógio...**

**Ainda eram 1:00 hora!**

**- Calma aí... Já são 1 hora?**

**Vou pro banheiro, troco de roupa e vou pro colégio esperar o povo!**

**Cheguei lá + ou – 1:40.**

**Ninguém havia chegado ainda.**

**Esperei um poço e 1:50 a Kagome chegou.**

**Estava com uma mini-saia preta e um top rosa.**

**2:00 chegou Sango e Miroku.**

**2:05 chegou Kouga.**

**E finalmente chega Kikiou, q chegou 2:10.**

**Fomos imediatamente para o clube**

**As garotas foram no vestiário feminino trocarem e eu, o Kouga e o Miroku fomos pro masculino.Chegamos e as garotas estavam nos esperando!**

**- Oi Kikiou, Sango... Cadê a Kagome?**

**- Ela ta no vestiário... Está com vergonha de mostrar o corpo... Daqui a pouco ela sai! Respondeu sango.**

**- Ah! Não vou esperar ela não.**

**- Espera ela pra que?**

**- Pra fazer isto!**

**Pego um pouco d'água e molho todo mundo... Depois saio correndo pulo na piscina molhando todo mundo mais ainda...**

**- Preferiria q você tivesse esperado ela! Falou a sango.**

**- Pode ter certeza de que você não preferiria! Falou o Miroku.**

**- E porque não meu amorzinho?**

**- Por que ele vai joga ela na água direto. Depois de falar saiu correndo e pulou na piscina.**

**- Realmente! Eu não preferiria. Pulou na piscina levando a kikiou com ela.**

**Depois de um tempo a kagome resolveu sair do vestiário. O corpo dela era simplesmente PERFEITO! Ela era simplesmente PERFEITA!**

**- Demorou Kagome!**

**- Você achou?**

**- Achei sim! Por isso vai ganha um premio! Saio da piscina, a pego e jogo direto na água!**

**- Ah! Eu não ia entrar agora!**

**- Quem mandou demorar tanto!**

**Entro de novo na piscina. Depois de MUITO tempo resolvemos ir pra sauna (sauna a vapor, a seca é muito ruim) e quando finalmente saímos de lá fomos pra minha casa assistir filme! Fomos todos, menos o Kouga que tinha outros compromissos. Antes passamos na Vídeo Máster (locadora que eu acabei de inventar) pra pegar alguns filmes e comprar a pipoca.**

**- Qual filme nós vamos assistir? Perguntou Kagome.**

**- Que tal a gente ver Procurando Nemo?**

**- Gostei! Vamos ver Procurando Nemo galera?**

**- Pode ser. Responderam todos**

**No final acabamos alugando Procurado Nemo e Sherek. Compramos três sacos de pipoca, duas latas de leite condensado, duas barras de chocolate ao leite e duas garrafas de refrigerante (um Dr. Peper e uma Chery coke). Vamos para a minha casa e arrumamos tudo, colocamos as pipocas no microondas e fizemos um brigadeiro muito gostoso. Escolhemos qual filme iríamos ver primeiro. Despejamos a pipoca em cinco vasilhas e fizemos o mesmo com o brigadeiro. Na casa do Inu tinha dois sofás e uma poltrona então sorteamos os lugares, Sango e Miroku em um sofá, Kikiou na poltrona a Kagome e eu no outro sofá (o que foi muita sorte).**

**-o-o-Fim do Cap.4 -o-o-**

Desculpem a demora!

Eu tava sem idéia...

Sem tempo...

Acho que o Cap. 5 não vai demorar pra sair mas não é 100 certeza.

Espero q vocês tenham gostado...

Bjuxxxxxxx!


End file.
